Tickets For Freedom
by dndthecat
Summary: DNDTHECAT & MIINALEE / Perang Dunia antar Korea pecah. Tujuh tahun berlalu, dunia menjadi saksi perang dingin antara kedua negara ini. Namun jauh di perbatasan dua negara yang berselisih, dua kelompok terus berjuang untuk hidup, untuk membela negaranya, untuk membunuh… demi kedamaian yang dijanjikan. / Violence, Character(s) Death, YAOI, DLDR! / KyuMin, WonTeuk, EunHae, YeWook


"_Ayo pergi. Kau dan aku. Jauh dari semua kegilaan ini…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

12 Maret 2020 14:18 PM

_**Perbatasan South Korea, Daeseong-dong: Bunker Markas SIS**_

Bunker milik tentara militer South Korea, di bawah perbatasan Daeseong-dong adalah tempat terpanas sedunia–menurut para penghuninya. Kipas angin yang berputar kencang sama sekali tidak meringankan hawa neraka yang menyeruak di setiap sudut bunker. Apa boleh buat? Tempat ini terletak di bawah tanah, dengan sirkulasi udara yang tidak baik dan tak terjangkau sinar matahari.

Sebisa mungkin mereka yang tinggal di dalam bunker neraka ini berusaha menghidupkan suasana. _Home sweet home_. Yap, mereka tidak punya rumah untuk pulang – dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menyebut tempat ini sebagai rumah mereka.

Bungker rahasia yang terbuat dari bahan khusus yang tahan serangan bom ini dibangun sebagai tempat persembunyian dan markas satu organisasi rahasia di Korea Selatan — Superior Intelligence Squadron atau disingkat menjadi SIS. Organisasi militer ini dibangun sesaat sebelum pecahnya Perang Saudara dengan Korea Utara dan hanya diketahui oleh Perdana Menteri dan beberapa tokoh penting di kemiliteran Korea Selatan. SIS awalnya memiliki 20 orang anggota yang direkrut dengan berbagai cara dan kemampuan. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, korban berjatuhan. Dipenghujung perang ini, hanya 5 orang anggota SIS yang tersisa di bunker itu.

Siang itu, keadaan di perbatasan Korsel dan Korut aman dan sepi. Begitu juga dengan keadaan di bunker. Yang terdengar hanya suara lincah jemari yang menari di atas _keyboard, _datang dari sudut lorong, di ruang terujung bunker yang cukup luas itu. Sesekali terdengar juga suara kaki yang sesekali menapak di lantai dengan berirama bersama dengan suara kunyahan keripik kentang.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda jangkung dan berpostur kurus, tengah duduk dengan serius di atas kursi ergonomic-nya. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya, semakin mengacak tatanan rambut coklat kelamnya yang sudah berantakan. Ia mengenakan kaus hijau tua yang lusuh dan headset tua bermerek terkenal dengan volume maksimal, sibuk di dalam dunianya sendiri. Ruangan berukuran 8m x 5m yang penuh dengan mesin server, panel kendali dan berbagai jenis keyboard itu cukup berisik karena suara mesinnya. Ada sebuah ranjang berayun di sudut, sedangkan di dinding tengah ruangan tertutupi oleh beberapa monitor LCD super besar yang sangat berlebihan jika digunakan untuk bermain _game_.

"_CHO KYUHYUN!"_

Pemuda itu berjengit kaget dan sontak tersedak, keripik yang tidak sepenuhnya terkunyah itu terpaksa ditelannya bulat-bulat. Sembari terbatuk-batuk dan memukuli dadanya yang pedih, ia berpaling dan kontan mendengus kesal begitu menyadari siapa yang baru saja meneriaki namanya. Tidak peduli orang itu berdesis dan melotot ke arahnya, pemuda itu membuka headsetnya dan ikut memasang ekspresi yang tak kalah kesalnya.

"Apa sih?! Kau mengagetkanku, sial!"

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini dan memanggilmu, hah? Sudah kubilang JANGAN sumpal telingamu dengan headset terkutuk itu! Kalau aku musuh, kepalamu pasti sudah menggelinding di lantai daritadi!" lelaki itu menghardik Kyuhyun, dua tangannya berkacak di pinggang sambil maju ke depan.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Tadi dia sedang mendengarkan music dengan volume maximum sambil memainkan game berisik melalui headset-nya. Pemuda itu menghela napas tapi tidak mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku sedang bekerja! Kalau tidak pakai headset harus bagaimana? Kupasang di _speaker_ biar seluruh Korea Selatan bisa dengar, hah?!" Kyuhyun mendengus, sebelah tangannya bertumpu di atas meja kontrol tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kerja? Oh, begitu? Coba tunjukkan padaku sekarang. Apa itu lokasi satelit musuh yang sedang kau serang? Hoh! Hebat sekali, aku baru tahu Korea Utara merekrut prajurit alien!" Cibir pria kekar itu sambil menyindir dan menunjuk ke monitor yang sedang menyala dan menampilkan game _Star_—apalah itu yang biasa dimainkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, melirik monitornya ogah-ogahan dan baru menyadari kalau ia belum mengganti tampilan layarnya. Kontan, wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Okay, Cho Kyuhyun baru saja ketahuan memainkan Starcraft di siang bolong, di tengah jam kerja, oleh ketua tim mereka. Memalukan.

Karena malu, Kyuhyun kembali duduk ke posisi awalnya dan sebisa mungkin memasang wajah tak berdosa meski rona merah di pipinya tak mau menghilang. Ia segera mengganti game kesayangannya dengan tampilan yang seharusnya – kontrol CCTV di sekitar bunker mereka dan jebakan yang mereka pasang, video satelit yang memantau keadaan daerah perbatasan, pendeteksi suara dan makhluk hidup, komunikator, command line data-data musuh yang disadap serta berbagai hal rumit lainnya yang hanya dimengerti oleh Cho Kyuhyun seorang.

"Bagaimana?" Pria itu bertanya di belakangnya, kini tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya, mata coklatnya berkilat memandangi layar _command-line_.

"Ah! Aku dapat satu pesan." ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai penuh semangat. Ia mulai mengetik di atas keyboardnya, menerjemahkan pesan yang masuk.

"Perwakilan mereka akan mengunjungi North Soldier —sekitar kurang lebih tujuh jam dari sekarang." Ia menjelaskan setelah menghitung sisa waktu yang ada dari pesan itu dalam pikirannya.

"Baik, jadi bunker aman untuk kutinggalkan dalam tujuh jam ini. Ada hal lain yang perlu ku ketahui?" Tidak mungkin kan mereka memulai perang langsung begitu perwakilan mereka sampai di persembunyian?

"Tidak ada… Berjuang saja jangan sampai mati." Kyuhyun berujar cuek.

"Pasti." Pria itu mengangguk yakin. "Oh –satu lagi, Cho… kau dapat informasi itu sejak tadi kan?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, gugup. Matanya bergerak ke ujung. Ia segera men-_scroll down_ baris informasi yang seperti tuduhan _leader_nya –memang sudah didapatnya sejak tadi.

'_Sial, orang ini tidak se__bodoh__ yang kukir__a!__'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"ADOOHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat orang itu menjentik kepalanya dengan jari besinya. Itu sakit! Sungguh! Walaupun tidak sebanding dengan kerasnya kehidupan mereka di bunker ini. Kalau saja leader mereka bukan orang ini, Kyuhyun yakin dirinya tidak akan lolos hanya dengan hukuman ringan seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah membuang waktu mereka yang berharga.

"Jangan diulangi lagi. Dan terima kasih untuk informasinya." Pria itu menunjuk ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tegas, kemudian keluar melalui pintu kaca otomatis ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mendengus, ia mengusap kepalanya sembari meringis emosi.

"BERENGSEK KAU, CHOI SIWON!"

Pemimpin team itu—Choi Siwon tentu mendengarnya namun tidak bereaksi. Ia melangkah melalui lorong dan berpapasan dengan pemuda terpendek di dalam teamnya yang sepertinya bermaksud menemui Kyuhyun juga.

Sebelum Siwon keluar melalui lift, ia sempat mendengar teriakan melengking yang menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru bunker.

"YAH KYUTARD! KAU MENCURI SNACK DAN MENGHILANG SAAT MAKAN SIANG! LIHAT SAJA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYISAKAN BAGIANMU LAIN KALI!"

.

oOoOoOo

.

13 Maret 2020 17:42 PM

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan: Markas Cabang Militer Pusat**_

Sepertinya baru sepuluh, atau sebelas hari setelah terakhir kali ia memijakkan kaki di tempat ini. Namun suasana saat itu berbeda, jelas sekali berbeda dari sekarang. Bangunan ini masih berdinding kasar saat terakhir kali Siwon melihatnya. Mungkin perlu dua atau tiga bulan lagi untuk menyempurnakannya, itu pun kalau Jenderal masih berniat menggunakan tempat ini. Tapi ini... Jelas sekali para atasan membangun pertahanan baru. Merenovasi beberapa sudut dan menambah jumlah penjagaan di sekitar camp. Kantor kecil yang semula hanya dibuat sekenanya, kini berdiri nyaris sempurna. Beberapa tenda tambahan yang berdiri di luar bangunan juga sudah menghilang. Berganti dengan tumpukan peti-peti senjata yang siap dikirim ke camp-camp sekitar perbatasan.

Sungguh... Terkadang Siwon tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang-orang 'atas' di negaranya ini.

"Ad berita apa, Jendral?" Siwon menanggalkan topinya begitu ia masuk ke kantor utama. Bertanya kepada sosok yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan perhatian penuh. Pintu yang baru saja dilaluinya dipasangi pemindai khusus, tentu saja ia sadar. Belum lagi dinding-dinding yang terasa familiar itu... sesuatu pasti bersembunyi di baliknya. Oh, bangunan ini nyaris menyaingi bunker bawah tanah mereka.

"Kita baru saja kedatangan tamu beberapa hari yang lalu..." Jendral muda itu berdiri dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk. Senyum tegas tersimpul di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia melangkah, membuka gorden jendela dan berdiri memunggungi Siwon yang meliriknya dengan bingung.

"Ada dokumen dengan map berwarna putih di mejaku, kan? Kau boleh membukanya."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang jendral, Jung Yunho, ke atas meja di hadapannya. Tidak sulit menemukan map putih di antara beberapa map hitam yang bertumpuk di meja itu. Dia mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan membuka halaman pertama. Wajahnya mengerut, lalu dia membuka lagi halaman-halaman berikutnya.

Map yang sepertinya milik tim medis itu menunjukkan foto-foto seorang pria tengah bertelanjang dada terbaring di atas tempat operasi. Dia kehilangan tangan kanannya, separuh bagian perutnya diperban, dan wajahnya tampak kumuh bercampur darah kering. Tiga tentara medis membantunya memasang perban lain di lengan dan punggungnya.

"Dia Jaewon-sshi."

"Jaewon-sshi? Kwon Jaewon? Letnan Kolonel Geuryo-ggong?" Siwon memicingkan mata melihat foto itu, seakan tidak percaya dengan matanya. Letnan hebat itu— Tampak berantakan sekali. Astaga!

"Semalam, beliau mendapat kunjungan spesial dari negara tetangga. Kunjungan luar biasa hingga kepalanya nyaris terpenggal di dapur rumahnya." Jendral mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang semula ramah kini berubah datar. "Beruntung, beliau selamat dan membuat pilihan cerdas untuk segera datang kemari. Sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah sakit tentara dalam keadaan kritis."

"_Assa__s__sin..._" Siwon mendesis, masih memperhatikan foto-foto itu dan melirik sebuah goresan panjang di bahunya. Jelas sekali itu bukan sisa luka tembakan. "Berapa orang? Senjata apa yang mereka gunakan?"

"Hmm... Menurut pengakuan Jaewon-sshi, yang menyerangnya hanya seorang pria yang bersenjatakan pedang. Kau percaya itu?" Jendral itu terkekeh.

"HAH?! Ini 2020 dan orang itu masih menggunakan pedang?!" Tanya Siwon kaget.

"Kau meremehkannya, Siwon-sshi?" Siwon menelan ludah dan sontak menggeleng. Ekspresi keruhnya membuat Jendral militer itu tertawa.

"Letnan melawan, menyerang dengan beberapa tembakan. Namun tidak sebutir pun peluru mengenai lawannya." Siwon mendengarkannya, namun masih sulit untuk menerima. Jendral itu tersenyum, ia juga berat untuk percaya saat pertama mendengarnya.

"Kemari. Biar kutunjukkan sesuatu."

Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Penjaga ruangan itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Tempat itu seperti ruangan pendingin raksasa. Sang Jendral berbicara dengan penjaga ruangan yang menggunakan baju tebal khusus dan masker. Penjaga itu mengangguk dan menarik sesuatu, seperti laci di dinding ruangan yang awalnya tidak Siwon sadari. Oke, ternyata ini tempat penyimpanan mayat yang di awetkan.

"Mayat ini baru ditemukan pagi tadi, di dekat perbatasan utara. Beliau adalah anggota pengurus SIS di markas besar. Mungkin dia diincar karena informasi yang ia ketahui mengenai SIS. Harusnya beliau dipulangkan ke rumah duka, tapi kita masih memerlukan tubuhnya untuk investigasi."

Siwon sungguh-sungguh tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Jauh dalam hatinya ia berdoa dan ikut berduka atas kepergian siapapun orang yang ada di balik peti mati ini. Tapi saat Jendral mengangkat penutupnya dan menunjukkan sosok tak bernyawa di dalamnya—

Siwon terhenyak.

"Oh, Christ!" pekiknya kaget. Jendral ikut melirik ke arahnya dengan heran.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bukan— Bukan itu. Tapi orang ini—"

Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Siwon menyentuh wajah biru lebam itu. Jendral hanya menarik alis, mulai mengerti kenapa bawahannya bersikap berlebihan seperti tadi. Dirinya pun tertegun kaget begitu melihat mayat ini untuk pertama kali –meski ia tidak sampai menyebut nama Tuhannya.

"Delapan tulang rusuknya patah, seluruh persendian kakinya rusak, dan tengkorak di belakang kepalanya retak. Mayat ini belum diperiksa lebih lanjut, jadi belum ada alasan jelas kenapa sekujur tubuhnya berubah ungu seperti ini. Yang pasti, ini bukan senjata biologi. Kau bisa menyentuhnya sepuas hati."

Siwon buru-buru menarik tangannya mendengar ucapan Jendral. Wajahnya bersemu, malu sekaligus merasa ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya ini. Tiga tahun ia melihat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di depan mata. Darah, tulang, dan daging yang terkoyak. Tapi baru kali ini ia menyaksikan mayat yang mati dalam keadaan mengerikan –sekaligus rapi. Entah karena mayat ini sudah dibersihkan atau perasaannya saja. Tapi posisi ini tidak seperti posisi mayat yang seluruh sendi kaki dan tulang rusuknya patah.

"Kau merasa heran?" Jendral tiba-tiba berucap di sebelah telinganya. "Akupun begitu." Dia menambahkan sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu duluan. Penjaga ruangan menutupi mayat itu dengan kain kembali.

Siwon mengusap jemarinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah mayat itu. Susah payah ia menelan ludah. "Senjata macam apa yang mereka buat..." bisiknya lirih. Kalau ini sungguh bukan senjata biologi, lalu benda macam apa yang bisa menimbulkan kehancuran seperti ini?

Pemimpin SIS itu mengikuti sang Jendral tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar 'anak-anakmu'?" Jendral bertanya setelah mereka kembali di ruangannya dan duduk di atas kursinya.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawabnya. Pertanyaan sederhana itu membuatnya harus berpikir keras, dan saat ia memiliki napas untuk menjawab, Siwon tetap mengatakannya dengan sedikit tergagap –ragu.

"Mereka –baik, Jendral-sshi."

"Masih kurang ajar padamu? Hahahaaa… bocah-bocah itu memang agak susah untuk dijinakkan." Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Siwon itu tersenyum dan bersandar santai ke belakang.

"Sudah lebih baik." Siwon tersenyum untuk meyakinkan atasannya, padahal ia sebenarnya berusaha mencari celah untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan saat matanya terpaut dengan panah yang dipajang di atas dinding.

"Apa ada senjata baru untuk kami? Terutama untuk Donghae. Biar kami bawa sekarang—"

"No. Senjata kalian tidak ada disini. Itu senjata kelas ringan. Hanya untuk prajurit biasa. Senjata kalian ada di tempat biasa."

"Baiklah." Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Tinggalkan saja laporan kalian disini, dan kau boleh pergi untuk mengambil amunisi baru."

Siwon menghela napas dan menarik disk kecil yang disimpannya di balik jaket. Ia meletakkannya tepat di sisi tag nama 'Yunho' yang terpajang di atas meja.

"Tingkatkan penjagaan team-mu dan tetap waspada, Siwon-sshi. Selamat berjuang."

Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih sembari membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa waktu lalu. Dia melihat truk mereka siap dengan Shindong di dalamnya.

"Ayo, Shindong. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Pintu mobil itu tertutup secara otomatis setelah Siwon masuk ke dalamnya.

Pria dengan berat badan 90-an kg ini, selalu dipanggil Shindong walau nama aslinya adalah Donghee. Selain karena satu anggota team memiliki nama yang serupa, Shindong juga lebih terasa 'pas' untuk kondisi tubuhnya. Ini bukan ejekan. Saat kau menyebutkan namanya dengan bibir membulat 'o' dibagian belakang, kau pasti merasakan betapa pantasnya nama itu diberikan pada orang ini.

Shindong segera menyalakan mesin dan sistem _autopilot_, mengarah ke jalan yang berlawanan dari bunker mereka dan dari tujuan yang diinginkan Siwon.

"Tu-tunggu! Ini mau kemana?!"

"Kita pergi berbelanja! Persediaan makanan mendekati sekarat." Shindong menjawab santai sembari mengunyah burger daging sintetisnya tanpa menatap sang ketua sedikitpun.

Siwon tercekat, matanya membulat, kaget.

"Apa?! Tapi minggu kemarin kita baru membeli stok makan untuk satu bulan ke depan!" Kali ini, Shindong berpaling untuk menatap lelaki itu. Matanya berkedip malas.

"Yaah… kami sangat-sangat-sangat lapar dan lupa diri minggu kemarin. Jadi… Stok yang tersisa hanya cukup untuk dua hari ke depan," jelas Shindong tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Walau sebenarnya yang terjadi – mereka mengadakan taruhan untuk sebuah game bodoh dan menjadikan makanan sebagai hadiah juga hukumannya. Tentu saja, Siwon tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Dan dia tidak perlu tahu.

Siwon tertawa hambar dan menaikkan kedua tangannya, menyerah terhadap kelakuan anggota team-nya yang seperti ini.

"_Seriously?! You guys_—Hahh! Oke, akan kusimpan ceramahku sampai kalian semua berkumpul!" Siwon mendesah lelah dan menatap ke jendela. Ia menggigit jarinya, kesal. Shindong merasa bersyukur akan hal itu tapi tidak lama kemudian Siwon membuka mulutnya lagi dengan wajah yang mengerut-ngerut kesal seperti.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak membelinya sejak tadi? Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi!" keluh Siwon sembari melirik monitor pengawas di atas monitor –3 jam 15 menit sampai musuh mereka tiba di markasnya, dan mereka butuh sekitar 3 jam untuk kembali ke markas. Memang sih, itu bukan perhitungan waktu kematian yang pasti, tapi lebih baik cari jalan aman daripada menyesal kan?

Shindong melahap habis sisa burgernya dan menguyah sembari bicara—

"Aku baru saja mengambil peralatan mekanik dan semua amunisi. Kau tidak lihat muatan kita yang ada di belakang?"

Yap. Selain sebagai _transporter_, Shindong Hee juga bertanggung jawab mengantarkan barang-barang dan setiap peralatan yang dibutuhkan disana-sini – benda-benda yang digunakan untuk membangun apapun yang negara siapkan untuk mereka: kendaraan, teknologi, senjata, armor, missil, bahkan nuklir. Selain itu, Shindong juga merupakan ahli strategi di dalam South Team.

Lagipula kenapa harus Shindong?

Apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Ok Taecyeon? Menteri Pertahanan Negara mereka itu.

Kenapa harus ahli strategi team—anggota penting dari team kecil mereka yang harus bergerak kesana kemari, seolah dengan sengaja meminta musuh untuk menyerang dan membunuhnya?

Semua anggota di team memang penting, tapi apa Negara tidak sanggup membayar orang lain?

Siwon menghela napas dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ia sudah lelah.

Ia benci keadaan seperti ini. Bukan berarti Siwon menyesalinya, namun dia memang tidak pernah suka keadaan seperti ini.

Siwon bergabung ke dalam angkatan militer enam tahun yang lalu –tepat sebelum Perang Korea kedua antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan pecah. Ia bergabung dan melibatkan diri di dunia pernuh pertumpahan darah ini dengan mengorbankan semua yang ia punya, demi negaranya, dan demi melindungi nyawa-nyawa tidak berdosa. Tapi dia tidak siap merenggut nyawa orang lain. Karena dunia yang ia tatap sebelumnya adalah dunia yang damai dan penuh cinta, Siwon lupa bahwa perang adalah medan pertumpahan darah, membunuh atau terbunuh.

Selama tiga tahun terakhir, Siwon menyaksikan korban-korban berjatuhan. Dalam diam, ia menangis dan berdoa untuk kedamaian mereka –musuh atau rekan— yang gugur di tengah medan perang, namun tidak ada yang perlu tahu itu. Ketua yang memimpinnya di kelompok sebelumnya, mungkin sudah bosan menghukum dan mengumpat Siwon yang seringkali membiarkan musuh kabur dengan selamat.

Tentu saja Siwon sadar. Sebagai seorang prajurit militer, tidak seharusnya ia memberikan pengampunan nyawa dengan begitu mudahnya pada musuh –lawan perangnya. Dan mungkin Siwon juga mulai merasa bosan, mendengar makian atasannya setiap kali ia membiarkan musuh kabur tanpa tega membunuhnya. Setiap umpatan yang rasa-rasanya terus terngiang di dalam benaknya.

"_Sebagai lelaki kau terlalu lembek! Mereka itu musuh! Musuh!"_ bentak ketua team di depan prajurit lainnya.

Dan ajaibnya suatu hari, ia ditunjuk untuk menjadi ketua team khusus Korea Selatan — SIS — secara mendadak dan tak disangka-sangka.

KENAPA?

Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa bukan ketuanya atau orang lain yang lebih berhati baja dan sanggup merobek jantung manusia?

Siwon ingin sekali mengetahui jawabannya, tapi mereka tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Dia tidak punya pilihan karena mereka tidak memberikan pilihan lain. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai pengabdi negara dan menerima semua tanggung jawab ini dengan lapang dada. Meski semakin lama, tugas ini semakin menambah beban di dalam hatinya terutama sejak dua negara Korea mendeklarasikan kesepakatan pada perang ini – _Game of Throne_ yang mereka wujudkan di dunia nyata— dengan menyiapkan peperangan antar team khusus ini sebagai penentu kemenangan, yang artinya adalah perang sampai mati mereka dengan team khusus Korea Utara. Orang yang menyerang Jaewon-sshi kemungkinan juga berasal dari team itu meskipun tidak banyak yang tahu karena orang yang telah bertemu mereka di masa lalu selalu berakhir meregang nyawa.

_Perang macam apa ini? Cara lain mempermainkan nyawa manusia? _

Siwon tentu ingin sekali menentang perjanjian dan keluar dari medan perang. Tapi siapa dirinya? Ia bukan siapa-siapa dan tentu saja negara tidak akan ambil pusing dengan pendapat orang kecil seperti dirinya.

Dan kalaupun ia benar-benar diberi kesempatan untuk berhenti, masyarakat bukan berarti akan ikut melepasnya dengan suka rela. Dunia pasti akan menunjuk ke arahnya — mencibirnya sebagai pengecut tidak tahu malu yang hanya memikirkan nyawanya sendiri. Kabur dari medan perang seperti seekor anjing yang ketakutan.

Tidak, Siwon belum siap menghadapi semua itu.

.

oOoOoOo

.

13 March 2020 21:17 PM

_**Perbatasan South Korea, Daeseong-dong: Bunker Markas SIS**_

"_YAH! KYU__IDIOT__! __KUBILANG BERHENTI__!__ MAKAN MALAM BELUM DIMULAI!"_

Teriakan cempreng itu membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dua orang penghuni dapur lainnya hanya bisa mengernyit tanpa mampu menutupi telinga mereka.

Dengan apron putih yang masih setia melilit di depan dada, sosok itu sibuk mengumpat sembari menghangatkan sayuran untuk makan malam mereka. Semua makanan belum tersedia di atas meja dan bocah sial ini sudah mengutil masakannya tanpa menunggu member yang lain! Shindong dan Siwon bahkan belum pulang!

Pemuda tertinggi—dan termuda— di dapur saat itu hanya bisa memutar matanya, malas meladeni ocehan koki mereka.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan aku super jenius." Kyuhyun mengoreksi sebelum menyumpal mulutnya lagi dengan sesendok penuh makanan.

"YAH! KUBILANG BERHENTI KYUHYUN!"

"Huh, jangan marah-marah terus! Lagian ini sudah lewat jam makan malam normal! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Tidak ada yang menjaga ruang monitor. Siapa yang tahu kan kalau ada misil yang sedang melayang kemari saat kita enak-enakan makan malam?" Kyuhyun beralasan, mulutnya yang menggembung penuh sesekali menghaburkan serbuk makanan dan membuat Ryeowook memekik makin emosi.

"Oh, benarkan? Kau sungguh-sungguh mau melanjutkan pekerjaan atau itu hanya akal-akalanmu agar kau bisa memainkan star—star—star idiotmu itu! Lagipula kau tidak pernah makan dengan jadwal normal!" hardiknya lagi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan spatula.

"Hum... Aku bisa mengerjakannya keduanya sekaligus." Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek –kontan menekan kesabaran chef imut itu sampai ke batasnya.

"_K-KAUUUU! Y_AH! Pegang apa kau, Lee Donghae!" Ryeowook nyaris memukul wajah Donghae dengan spatula saat pria itu meraup bokongnya dari belakang.

"Hehe..." Donghae tersenyum mesum. "Jangan marah-marah terus, sayang. Nanti kau cepat keriput lho." godanya lagi. Dan kali ini, kesabaran Ryeowook benar-benar mencapai batasnya.

Urat amarah muncul di atas kening koki imut itu. Dia tidak menjawab Donghae karena tidak ada gunanya. Orang gila tidak perlu diladeni. Ryeowook bisa melampiaskannya ke tempat lain. Chef muda itu menyendok sayuran yang baru saja dimasaknya, dan menuangkan sebagian besar isinya ke dalam piring Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun hanya bisa melenguh kuat-kuat seperti paus betina di musim kawin.

"TIDAAAAAKKK! TIDAK MAU SAYURAAAAAN! NOOOOOOO!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi dan menghentak meja makan. Ia melotot pada chef mereka dan sayangnya... Ryeowook sudah terlalu kebal pada keluhan magnae itu. Pemuda imut itu malah tersenyum manis dan melenggang santai keluar dari dapur.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum piringmu bersih. Jangan coba-coba membuang makananmu, Cho. Atau kau tidak boleh ikut makan malam selama seminggu dan tidak ada snack untukmu!" Kyuhyun mengerang marah, meski jauh dalam hatinya ia tidak percaya –bahwa tatapan tajam Ryeowook barusan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana denganku, manis? Kau tidak mau menyuapi aku?" Donghae memasang ekspresi mesumnya seperti biasa. Ia melirik Ryeowook yang menoleh ke arahnya dan berkedip genit. Ryeowook menjawab dengan senyum palsu yang manis ke arahnya.

"Oh, aku lupa sayang! Sebentar, biar kubagi jatahmu." Ryeowook mendekat ke kursi Donghae dan menuangkan sesuatu ke atas piringnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, Lee Donghae itu sama saja seperti Shindong. Bukan hanya nama mereka yang mirip, napsu makan pun sama-sama besar seperti layaknya seekor sapi. Donghae melirik ke piringnya. Hanya ada sepotong kecil daging sintetis, sesedok kecil kacang polong kalengan dan saus tomat. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak menuangkan sedikitpun sayuran di atas piringnya.

"Hanya ini, Wookie-baby?" Donghae memelas sedih dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Ya, sayang. Sudah kuputuskan, kau harus diet karena akhir-akhir ini kau semakin menyebalkan. Fufufufuu~" Ryeowook terkekeh seperti iblis sambil menjauh. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendesah kecewa meski tidak bersuara untuk protes lagi. Kyuhyun yang menggeliat jengah di atas kursinya, hanya bisa memajukan bibir –makin merengut.

"Kau boleh ambil jatahku." tawar Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan piringnya ke arah Donghae.

Tapi Donghae tentu saja tidak berani meraihnya, karena Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu tengah melotot –mengancam— ke arahnya.

Donghae tersenyum canggung, "Tidak, terima kasih. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Supaya tanganmu lebih berotot seperti Popeye! Hehehe." Kyuhyun semakin cemberut, kecewa setengah mati dan mulai mengeluh lagi. Dia sudah punya klorofil botolnya! Dia tidak perlu makan dedaunan atau pohon-pohonan seperti ini lagi!

"Aaaaaaargghhh… Ryeowook, kau seperti iblis! Iblis tua pelit!" Mendengar itu, Ryeowook segera berbalik dengan panci sayurannya dan berpura-pura kaget.

"Ya ampun! Aku pelit ya? Kau mau tambah sayur lagi, hmm Kyutard?" tawar Ryeowook sembari menyodorkan panci sayurnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"_FUCKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Kyuhyun berseru panik dan buru-buru menghindar dari panci berisi benda hijau menjijikan itu.

"**Yah! A****pa bunker ini sudah berubah jadi taman bermain****?!" **Suara tegas itu menyela pertengkaran di arah pintu, Siwon masuk diikuti oleh Shindong.

Saat semua orang seakan refleks membeku melihat kedatangan Siwon, Shindong dengan santainya masuk dan duduk di kursinya. Diraihnya semangkuk besar kentang goreng dan mulai melahapnya dengan semangat. Ryeowook merapatkan bibirnya dan meletakkan panci sayurnya di atas meja. Donghae dan Kyuhyun memutar mata mereka ke arah lain, tanpa takut memasang ekspresi suram dan menunjukkan secara lantang bahwa mereka tidak menyukai kedatangan Siwon di ruangan ini.

Karena Shindong sudah bergabung dengan mereka, Donghae langsung saja melahap apapun yang ada di atas piringnya tanpa berniat untuk menunggu Siwon. Kyuhyun juga menyumpal sesendok sayuran ke dalam mulutnya, memaksakan diri untuk mengunyah benda menjijikan itu tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Ryeowook menanggalkan apronnya, ia melirik Siwon dengan canggung. Ingin menawarkan ketua tim itu untuk duduk dan ikut makan bersama mereka saat tiba-tiba Siwon kembali bersuara—

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian untuk makan?! Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian. SEKARANG." Tidak ada satupun orang yang berniat memperhatikan Siwon, bahkan saat ketua tim itu berteriak marah. Tidak ada seorangpun di dalam bunker ini yang takut padanya. Hanya Ryeowook yang gugup dan melirik seluruh anggota timnya dengan khawatir.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah yang seakan meledak-ledak di dalam dadanya. Suara deting piring dan kunyahan para member seakan mengejeknya. Sampai kapan mereka berhenti bersikap kekanakan begini?!

"_Guys—_**DENGARKAN AKU****!" **Segera setelah bentakan Siwon itu, Donghae berdiri dan memukul meja. Ditatapnya Siwon dengan wajah menantang.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Kami kelaparan disini dan harus menunggumu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk makan. Sekarang setelah kau datang, kami masih tidak boleh makan juga, hah?!" Donghae beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dan ruangan itu. Donghae mengeram ketus, dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu kekar leadernya itu.

"Lee Donghae!" Dia berhenti ketika Siwon memanggil namanya, saling melotot satu sama lain kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tetap di tempat." Desis Siwon.

"_Fuck you_." umpat Donghae sembari mendengus tepat di hadapan Siwon. Nafsu makannya segera menghilang sedetik setelah Siwon menampakkan wajahnya di tempat ini. Siwon membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha bersabar dan menahan emosinya dengan menghela napas berkali-kali ketika Donghae keluar dari ruangan.

Kini hanya suara kunyahan mulut Shindong yang terdengar dari dapur itu. Pria bertubuh besar itu meraih kentang gorengnya dan mulai melahap apapun yang nampak oleh matanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan… Mungkin Wookie menolak untuk ditiduri olehnya lagi. Kau tahu kan, di tempat seperti ini—lelaki normal sepertinya butuh pelampiasan seksual. Atau dia akan frustasi seperti itu." Shindong mulai beralasan, tanpa melirik Siwon sedikitpun; Tapi tentu saja kesimpulan kurang ajarnya itu membuat sosok di dekat meja mendelik tersinggung dan tidak segan-segan untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Ayo cepat makan sini. Kalau tidak kami akan habiskan bagianmu." Bujuk Shindong lagi. Siwon menghela nafas karena frustasi.

"Aku tidak lapar." bisiknya lemah sembari meraih dua bungkus makanan pengganti dari atas lemari dan berbalik keluar dari dapur meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Siwon lapar dan sangat ingin makan makanan yang sebenarnya—dibandingkan makanan pengganti bungkusan ini. Namun napsu makannya lenyap segera setelah emosinya meluap-luap tadi.

Dan sekali lagi, Siwon harus menahan amarahnya. Kalau sampai ia lepas kontrol, anggota tim hanya akan semakin membencinya.

Begitu Siwon melangkah keluar dapur, suara tawa ceria Kyuhyun dan Shindong menggema hingga ke tempatnya berdiri. Tentu saja... Mereka senang karena bagian makan malam Siwon bisa dibagi untuk mereka. Hanya mendengar tawa bahagia dua anggota membernya itu, Siwon meringis pelan. Merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Harusnya ia terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi setiap kali ia sadar bahwa tidak ada tempat untuknya disini... Siwon tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, atau bersikap seperti apa.

Tidak sekalipun ia bisa bergabung dan menjadi teman mereka karena mereka tidak memberikannya kesempatan. Dia memang orang baru. Sejak direkrut menjadi ketua SIS, mereka berempat sudah ada di sini sebelum Siwon. Bukan perkara hatinya yang terlalu sensitif dan melankolis ini, tapi Siwon sungguh-sungguh tahu. SIS bisa berdiri bahkan tanpa dirinya disini.

.

oOoOoOo

.

15 March 2020 01:06 PM

_**Pyongyang, Korea Utara: Markas Besar Militer**_

"Ini masih siang, Hee—" suara protes bibir tipis itu segera teredam saat bibir merah yang lain membungkamnya dalam satu ciuman panas. Tanpa segan, sosok itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan sang Jendral Cina itu lalu mulai menjelajah kemana-mana. Tangan putihnya yang kurus mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya dan perlahan turun kepala sang jendral, meraba-raba lekukan otot yang tersembunyi di balik seragam tebal itu, dan terus ke bawah untuk melepas pengait tali pinggang yang mengamankan 'binatang buas' di bawah sana.

Jenderal itu, bagaimanapun –tidak akan mampu mengabaikan godaan setan kecil yang tak lain adalah kekasih gelapnya ini, Kim Heechul. Tentu saja, tidak seharusnya mereka yang sama-sama berada di posisi tinggi kemiliteran menjalani hubungan macam ini. Terlebih lagi Heechul adalah seorang agen mata-mata Korea Utara. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Jenderal muda itu sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menaruh kepercayaan begitu dalamnya pada orang lain dari Korea ini. Apalagi dengan situasi perang yang sedang berlangsung pada puncaknya.

Heechul yang memulai semuanya, mendekatinya dan bersikap manis kepadanya. Seharusnya ia merasa curiga, tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam perangkap ini. Asistennya dan seorang Letnan dari Cina yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, tentu saja tidak setuju dan menentang keras. Namun sang Jendral sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi hasratnya kini.

Harus merasa berada dalam delusi atau tidak, tapi ia melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan yang begitu dalam terbayang di balik mata Heechul.

Ia bisa melihat cinta.

Kim Heechul, mata-mata terhebat di Korea Utara, terkenal dengan kemapuan bersilat lidah dan tipu dayanya, pantai berakting dan mencari-cari celah kelemahan musuh.

Bukan tidak mungkin afeksi yang saling mereka bagi ini adalah bagian dari akting seorang Kim Heechul. Tapi jenderal itu percaya pada kekasihnya. Apapun kabar yang didengarnya di luar sana. Tidak peduli kalau memang ternyata Heechul hanya menipunya, memanfaatkannya... Ia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti, Kim Heechul akan benar-benar membalas perasaannya.

Untuk sesaat, Heechul mendominasi suasana dan sang Jenderal membiarkannya. Saat dengan lihainya Heechul menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya sembari memijat bagian tengah selangkangan sang jenderal yang mulai menegang. Heechul menghentikan semua itu secara tiba-tiba, mengerling dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku akan pakai mulut dulu sekarang, Oke?"

Sang jenderal tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia terperangah tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditolak. Sang jenderal memutuskan dalam batinnya, untuk menerima apapun yang akan Heechul lakukan padanya.

Tubuh ramping itu semakin condong turun, seringai cantiknya tak lekang terasa membosankan meski jutaan kali ia melihatnya. Tangan ramping itu mulai membuka kancing celananya kemudian lanjut menurunkan zipper-nya pelan-pelan. Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi... Hingga tiba-tiba suara dari pintu masuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Jendral Hangeng, Mayor Kibum meminta Kim Heechul ke ruangan D097 sekarang." Monitor kecil yang berada di sisi pintu menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Cina. Hangeng mendesah kecewa, bersamaan saat didengarnya Heechul mengumpat pelan.

"Ya, Kim Heechul akan segera kesana." Hangeng menjawab sembari merapikan seragamnya.

"Bocah sial itu! Apa lagi yang dia inginkan kali ini! Pertemuan harusnya dimulai jam 7!" Heechul menggerutu sembari bangun dari atas pangkuan Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, ia ikut berdiri di sisi kekasihnya yang tengah mendumal sembari membenahi seragamnya dengan emosi.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, oke?" Tanpa mengatakan hal itu pun, Hangeng tidak akan bisa menolak kehadiran Heechul kalau-kalau tentara muda ini memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya nanti malam. Seulas senyum sumringah kembali terbentuk di wajahnya, terlebih saat ditariknya kepala Heechul dan dikecupnya bibir itu sekejap.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus pergi."

Heechul merengut dan kembali berdumal tentang seberapa bencinya ia pada Mayor Kibum, keluhan itu terus terdengar hingga sosoknya keluar dari ruangan Hangeng.

Sedang di luar sana, begitu Heechul menapak melalui koridor. Seluruh mata menyipit dan tertuju ke arahnya. Namun tentu saja, Heechul mengabaikan semua itu. Telinganya sudah terlalu tebal untuk meladeni tiap bisikan dan umpatan yang terdengar mengapung di udara. Kata 'pelacur' yang terlontar setengah berbisik sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Heechul sudah terlalu terbiasa. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan situasi saat ia masih menjadi trainee dulu, banyak mata yang memandang iri ke arahnya. Dirinya, yang feminin dan lemah ini, begitu beruntung mendapatkan promosi dan bergabung dalam Unit Militer Khusus Korea Utara.

Banyak anggota militer Cina yang mencurigainya, tentu saja. Dirinya yang seorang militer rendahan Korea Utara tiba-tiba bisa sedekat itu dengan seorang Jendral berkebangsaan Cina. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jadinya kalau saja ia menjalin cinta dengan tentara Cina yang memiliki posisi 'rendah'. Setidaknya sampai saat ini, belum ada orang yang benar-benar mencoba untuk melukainya.

Tapi Kim Heechul adalah Kim Heechul. Siapapun yang tidak mengenalnya perlu tahu, Kim Heechul tidak pernah peduli pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"_Kalian mengecewaka__n!__"_

Heechul sontak berhenti, langkahnya tertahan tepat di sisi pintu dan berhenti sebelum pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Suara bentakan yang bernada rendah itu penuh amarah yang meluap-luap itu terdengar samar-samar. Dari sini, dia dapat 'mengintip' situasi yang ada di dalam sana sebelum ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Jika Korea Selatan memiliki SIS, maka Korea Utara memiliki unit militer khususnya sendiri, yaitu SWU—Special War Unit, sub-unit kemiliteran yang juga dirahasiakan dari masyarakat. Anggota tim ini dibesarkan oleh Negara untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh, diberi pendidikan militer dan diajarkan cara membunuh sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Mereka tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lain selain SWU. Hidup mati mereka hanya untuk Negara. Heechul sendiri adalah agen mata-mata yang dimasukkan ke SWU sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah pengecualian karena dia berasal dari kemiliteran biasa, begitu juga pemilik suara tadi, Leeteuk—yang menjabat sebagai leader SWU dua tahun terakhir ini.

Dia bisa melihat satu anggota SWU; Eunhyuk, si rambut pirang tengah duduk di atas bangku panjang di pojok ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu dan membersihkan senapan panjangnya dalam diam. Tak jauh darinya, dua anggota lain – Ming dan Yesung— tengah berdiri dengan pandangan lurus, kedua tangan tegap di belakang punggung mereka. Ekspresi keduanya datar dan tidak menyampaikan apapun. Kedua prajurit itu berdiri seperti patung yang mampu berkedip sesekali.

"Hanya misi seringan ini tapi kalian berdua sama-sama gagal menjalankannya!" Bentak Leeteuk. Tidak begitu banyak suara yang terdengar keluar dari ruangan itu, namun Heechul dapat melihat Leeteuk mati-matian menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Dia memang sangat tidak suka kalau mereka gagal menjalankan misi apapun. Namun agen mata-mata SWU itu tahu bahwa semua itu karena sebenarnya Leeteuk tidak suka melihat anggota timnya dihukum oleh atasan mereka.

Apa ada orang lain selain anggota timnya di dalam?

Dari sini daya pandangnya sangat terbatas. Heechul menatap sambil membenahi jas militernya dengan malas. Ia belum berniat untuk masuk kalau di dalam benar-benar ada orang lain.

"Kau—Ming! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh! Kenapa Letnan itu sampai mati? Aku menyuruhmu menyeretnya kemari hidup-hidup! Informasinya jauh lebih berharga daripada mayatnya!"

Heechul mendengus melihat Leeteuk membentak Ming. Oh… Sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang sedang mereka bahas, melihat hanya Ming dan Yesung yang berdiri siaga di depan ketuanya itu. Kabar itu sudah ia dapat dua hari yang lalu. Dua anggota khusus mereka sama-sama gagal saat menjalankan misi. Yang satu gagal melaksanakan misi pembunuhan, tanpa sengaja melepaskan targetnya kabur dan membuat Korea Selatan mengetahui keberadaan dirinya. Lalu yang satu gagal menyeret seorang Letnan dalam keadaan hidup –justru membunuhnya dan meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja di daerah perbatasan.

"Dan kau, Yesung! Kenapa membunuh satu orang saja kau tidak becus! Kau memiliki senjata itu, kan? Jenderal itu bahkan sendirian di rumahnya! Bukankah kau assassin terbaik SWU selama lima tahun ini?! Apa kau tidak malu?!"

Sekarang Leeteuk berbalik membentak Yesung. Heechul bisa membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi orang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu sekarang. Sesaat, Heechul berniat untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sebentar untuk memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Leeteuk yang sepertinya sedang kesal sekali dengan anggota timnya. Namun niat itu segera urung begitu Heechul melihat sosok familiar yang sangat dikenalnya datang dari sisi yang tak terlihat dan berjalan mendekat ke Leeteuk. Figur yang begitu dibencinya selama empat tahun terakhir.

"Seperti itu caramu mendisiplinkan anggotamu? Aku tidak heran mereka sampai gagal."

Heechul melihat sosok itu menguliahi Leeteuk.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Heechul melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sekarang ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara mereka yang tidak menggubris kehadirannya.

"Kau tidak tegas, Leeteuk-sshi." sosok mayor berseragam rapi itu segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Leeteuk. Ia melihat kedatangan Heechul, tentu saja. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Tangannya terlipat angkuh di depan dada, namun wajah itu –wajah dingin itu tidak menyampaikan apapun selain gurat-gurat kekejaman. Heechul memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong saja ia tahu untuk tidak ikut campur, karena itu ia hanya berdiri di sisi meja dan memperhatikan semuanya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mencegah kalau mayor gila ini berniat melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan.

Leeteuk menelan ludah, tetap bersikap tenang tapi rasa gugup itu sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu.

"Ye, Sir! Biar kuhukum mereka sekarang. Posisi siaga, Yesung, Ming!" sahut Leeteuk cepat –terkesan terburu-buru. Ia ikut melipat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Yesung dan Ming segera tengkurap dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kaki, seakan bisa memperkirakan hukuman macam apa yang biasa diberikan sang kapten kepada mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi tak senang mayor muda di sisinya, dengan nada tegas Leeteuk berseru memerintah–

"Push-up lima ratus kali dan jangan berhenti sebelum kuperint—"

"HAH!" sentak sang mayor kesal, tanpa basa-basi segera memotong kalimat Leeteuk dengan sebuah tamparan keras ke wajahnya. Kapten muda itu terkesiap dengan rasa pedih dari serangan yang tidak diduganya itu, namun segera menunduk patuh tanpa ekspresi. Ketiga 'robot' yang ada di ruangan itu tidak bergeming. Heechul sedikit meremas lengannya geram.

"Push-up?! Kau pikir ini latihan pramuka, hah!" hardik sang mayor kasar. Agen cantik itu bersandar ke dinding di belakangnya, menelan ludah melihat sosok kapten itu terlihat begitu rendah di hadapan mayor gila itu.

"Sir!" Leeteuk menjawab dalam posisi siaga.

Kim Kibum, sang mayor, mendengus melihat respon itu. Untuk sesaat ia merasa malu karena telah kehilangan kontrol saat bawahannya sendiri mampu mengendalikan diri. Padahal ia berniat mendesak Leeteuk agar kapten muda ini memberontak dan melawannya lagi –demi dua orang rekan satu timnya. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat pemuda di hadapannya ini dulu. Tapi tidak, kali ini Leeteuk hanya menunduk. Dua tangannya terlipat di belakang punggung, dengan tenangnya berdiri tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menentang. Kibum mengusap dagunya dan segera berkacak pinggang saat pandangannya beralih pada dua orang yang masih berada di posisi push-up.

_BU__A__GH!_

Tidak ada yang menyangkanya. Bahkan Heechul berjengit kaget saat Kibum tiba-tiba menendang Yesung tepat di kepalanya. Heechul tahu seberapa berat sepatu boots yang dikenakan anggota militer mereka itu. Dia sendiri tidak ingin menggunakannya karena akan memperlambat gerakannya. Beruntung Yesung tidak menggigit lidahnya karena serangan tadi meskipun segaris tetesan darah mengucur dari sisi bibirnya.

Leeteuk terhenyak, kedua tangannya sontak menegang dan matanya terbelalak sejenak. Terlebih saat Kibum menghantarkan satu tendangan lagi tepat di ulu hati Yesung yang sedang terbaring akibat serangan pertama tadi. Namun Leeteuk menahan diri dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Tubuh Yesung sontak meringkuk, prajurit muda itu meringis sesaat. Namun wajah kesakitannya dengan cepat berubah netral. Meski wajahnya merah padam menahan rasa sakit, Yesung masih sanggup menahan tangannya untuk tidak memegangi perut ataupun kepalanya. Dia bahkan langsung kembali ke posisi siaganya tadi di sebelah Ming. Guratan gelap karena memar akibat serangan tadi mulai terlihat di samping wajah Yesung, sebagian lagi tertutup rambutnya. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara di dalam ruangan, kecuali dirinya yang meringis sesaat tadi. Ming masih siaga di posisinya, tidak bergerak apalagi meliriknya sama sekali. Dan Eunhyuk yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, masih membersihkan SS1-V2 miliknya dengan tenang tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Kenapa prajurit? Kau mau pingsan karena serangan kecilku itu? Bangkit! Berdiri di hadapanku sekarang!"

"Ye, sir!" Bukan hanya Yesung, Ming pun segera bangun dan mengambil posisi tegap di hadapan Kibum, meski Yesung sedikit kaku saat harus mengangkat wajahnya lurus.

Kibum memandangi keduanya tajam, ekspresi tenangnya sudah kembali. Meski jauh di dalam hati, mayor muda itu merasa kesal karena tidak seorangpun terpengaruh saat ia menendang salah satu anggota mereka. Hah! Tapi mereka memang 'diciptakan' seperti ini oleh kemiliteran Korea Utara. Tapi Kibum tidak puas. Ia berpaling, melirik Leeteuk yang seakan masih terperangah. Kalaupun ada yang akan memberikan reaksi yang menarik di ruangan ini, sudah pasti itu Leeteuk. Apalagi dia memang tidak dibesarkan menjadi anggota SWU sejak awal.

"Berikan pistolmu."

"Y-Ye?"

"Berikan pistolmu." Kibum mengulangi perintahnya.

Leeteuk tidak bisa menentang lagi. Mau tidak mau ia menaik revolver putih yang tergantung di sisi kiri kakinya dan menyerahkannya pada mayor yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. Butuh nyali besar untuk tidak gemetar saat ia harus merelakan revolver yang masih menyimpan peluru itu ke tangan Kibum. Keringat dingin perlahan membasahi tengkuknya. Leeteuk melirik cemas ke arah dua anggotanya yang mengangkat kepala dengan tangguh seakan tidak terpengaruh. Kibum mundur tiga langkah dan mengacungkan revolver itu tepat lurus ke arah kepala Ming.

"Maaf untuk interupsi. Mayor, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu tentunya adalah respon pertama sang kapten. Kibum sedikit menyeringai sambil membelakangi Leeteuk. Toh ketiga pion di depannya ini tidak akan berkata apa-apa.

"Lihat, ini yang disebut hukuman."

"_M-__MAYOR—__"_

Kibum semakin meluruskan posisi pelatuk tepat menghadap kening Ming, lalu ia menarik pengunci revolver itu. Suara 'Klik' samarnya sontak membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul berjengit kaget. Tidak ada yang sempat mencegah, Ming dan Yesung bahkan tidak berniat untuk menghindar saat Kibum memberi aba-aba menarik pelatuk dan menembak.

Semua tercengang. Leeteuk menganga shock, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan seakan langit baru saja runtuh di atas kepalanya. Heechul membeku di tempatnya berdiri, kedua tangannya dingin dan kaku. Di dalam hati dia sudah bernapsu merebut revolver itu dan menembakkan sisa pelurunya ke kepala Kibum, namun urung –karena dilihatnya Yesung dan Ming masih berdiri dengan wajah tegap, meskipun dia bisa melihat keduanya tampak menegang sesaat. Lagipula ia sedikit penasaran; apakah mayor ini sebodoh itu? Apakah dia akan sungguh- sungguh mencederai senjata berharga Korea Utara sebagai hukuman mereka?

Eunhyuk ikut berhenti bergerak, tangannya kaku memegang senapan dan lapnya tadi. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin melanjutkan kegiatannya seakan tanpa terganggu setelah suara tembakan itu meledak dan peluru barusan tepat menghantam lantai di sisi kakinya. Sedikit lagi saja, peluru itu pasti menembus kakinya.

"M-Mayor!"Leeteuk berseru kaget, tidak bisa berpikir lagi hingga ia buru-buru memasang badan untuk melindungi kedua anggotanya. Dengan panik dihampirinya sang mayor dan membungkuk di hadapannya, bermaksud mencegahnya melakukan kerusakan lebih jauh. "Kumohon, biarkan aku yang melanjutkan hukuman!"

Tapi tidak, mayor muda itu tidak segan-segan memukul wajah sang kapten yang sedang membungkuk di depannya itu dengan bagian belakang tangannya yang memegang revolver agar Leeteuk berhenti mengusiknya.

"Diamlah kapten. Lihat dan contoh ini. Ini hanya hukuman kecil bagi seorang prajurit yang gagal menjalankan misi." hardik Kibum seraya membalik posisi pistol di tangannya. Kini ia menggenggam bagian pelatuknya, dengan tungkai pegangan teracung tinggi.

_BU__A__GH!_

Kibum mengayun revolver itu dan menghantam sisi kepala Ming. Tentara muda itu sedikit terhuyung ke samping, namun dengan cepat pula posisi tegapnya kembali.

"Ming. Yesung. Apa kalian sadar seberapa fatal kesalahan kalian?!"

"Ye, sir!" Mereka menjawab nyaris serentak.

"Lebih keras! Apa kalian ini anak gadis, hah?!"

"YE, SIR!" Yesung dan Ming berseru lantang, tidak sedikitpun rintih sakit terdengar dalam suara tegas mereka.

Leeteuk terkesiap, tubuhnya seakan bertindak secara refleks untuk maju saat dilihatnya darah mengalir dari sisi kepala melintasi pipi dan turun ke leher putih Ming. Sebagai leader, tentu saja ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Tapi langkahnya segera tertahan karena seseorang meremas bahunya. Saat ia berpaling, Heechul berdiri begitu dekat, menatapnya dalam seakan mengatakan padanya untuk menahan diri sedikit lebih lama.

Kibum menarik dagu Ming hingga wajah prajurit itu hanya terhalang beberapa senti lagi dari wajahnya sendiri, dalam diam ia mengagumi raut tampan wajah Ming. Kalau saja pemuda ini tidak terlalu kaku dan bertangan dingin, Kibum pasti sudah memintanya untuk dipindahkan ke divisi mata-mata.

"Kesalahan kalian ini harusnya mendapat hukuman yang jauh lebih berat! Tapi karena kalian spesial, akan kuberi satu kesempatan lagi." bisik Kibum penuh tekanan. Ia kembali membalik posisi pistol di tangannya, lalu menekannya ke tengkuk Ming.

"Jangan pernah gagal lagi atau peluru ini akan bersarang di kepalamu. Kalian mengerti?!"

"Ye Sir!"

Kibum menyeringai lagi, merasa puas. Namun tentu saja ia akan lebih puas lagi kalau bisa memberikan beberapa jejak hukuman yang lain. Karena itu untuk kesekian kalinya, Kibum memutar revolver itu secepat koboi. Dengan senang hati ia mengayunkan benda itu kuat-kuat dan—

_DUGH!_

Satu hantaman kuat kembali mendarat di sisi kepala Ming yang sama. Ming terhuyung sedikit ke arah dinding, hampir menabrak Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Darah mengalir makin deras, Leeteuk semakin panik dan Heechul sadar temannya tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih waras lagi sampai lima menit ke depan. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bertindak saat Kibum tampak beralih dan berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada Yesung.

"Mayor Kibum! Sudahlah, kau masih ingin bermain-main di sini?!" Heechul berucap setengah mengumpat. Jelas sekali terdengar kekesalan dalam nada suaranya. Kibum sontak berpaling, tidak mengatakan apapun. Heechul memang tidak takut pada mayor ini, tapi tentu saja ia tahu posisinya yang berada lebih di bawah. Karena itu ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk terlihat terhormat –terhormat, bukan sopan.

"Kita harus mendiskusikan penyerangan Koesong, kan? Kau sudah menghabisi banyak waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Jangan membuat kita malu dengan membiarkan Jenderal Hangeng menunggu."

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya, tersenyum manis sembari menjatuhkan revolver putih Leeteuk yang sedikit berlumur darah Ming begitu saja.

"Aku nyaris lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." ujarnya sembari berbalik puas.

"Hukuman selesai, prajurit. Ingat, aku tidak mau dengar kabar kegagalan lagi. Bubar!" Kibum melangkah keluar dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, seakan puas menyalurkan emosinya lewat Yesung dan Ming tadi. Keduanya mengangkat tangan dan member hormat kepada mayoritu sampai ia keluar lalu bubar tanpa menunggu perintah Leeteuk lagi.

"Kau juga, Leeteuk." Heechul mengingatkan sebelum keluar mengikuti langkah Kibum. Tapi Leeteuk tidak bisa segera bergerak. Matanya melekat ke lantai dan ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Yesung duduk di bangku panjang yang sama dengan Eunhyuk, mengambil jarak sekitar tiga meter darinya dan menyandarkan diri ke dinding. Matanya tertutup dan suara napasnya terdengar berat. Sedangkan Ming melangkah ke sudut ruangan, tanpa ragu ia meletakkan kepalanya ke bawah keran di wastafel.

Hati Leeteuk tersayat-sayat dalam diam. Bertahun-tahun tinggal dengan bocah-bocah ini masih saja membuatnya tak bisa terbiasa. Ming membuka keran, dengan sengaja mengguyur kepalanya hingga cairan kemerahan menetes dari helai-helai rambutnya. Seakan tidak merasakan apapun, pemuda itu membilas luka di kepalanya dengan air.

Heechul kembali dan memanggilnya sekali lagi. Leeteuk sempat terperanjat, bingung. Ia ingin segera mengikuti Heechul namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Leeteuk ingin sekali membalutkan perban ke luka Ming dan memeriksa kondisi Yesung. Heechul memanggilnya sekali lagi, Leeteuk terpaksa menyerah kalah. Ia keluar tak lama setelah itu, tidak menyadari sama sekali ekor mata Eunhyuk yang sempat mengikuti langkahnya.

Ming menghela napas tanpa suara, mengacak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan air. Ia beranjak ke sisi pintu, bermaksud meraih jaketnya untuk mengeringkan rambut saat matanya melihat sebuah kotak putih di atas meja besi di ruangan itu. Ming memandangi benda itu lama. Bingung. Bukan, ia bukan tidak tahu itu benda apa. Hanya saja, seingatnya kotak P3K ini tidak berada di sana bahkan saat ia menjalankan hukuman tadi. Siapa yang menaruhnya di sana?

Ming mengangkat wajahnya dengan bertanya-tanya. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Yesung yang juga menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tidak menjawab kebingungannya sama sekali. Eunhyuk juga hanya mengendikkan bahu saat ia bergantian memandangi partnernya itu. Akhirnya Ming membukanya, melemparkan obat pengurang rasa sakit ke arah Yesung lalu mulai membuka sebungkus kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya sendiri.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Alohaaa! Kami kembali dengan fanfic kolaborasi baruuu! Beda dengan Cursed Crown yang lebih memberat ke Miinalee, fanfic ini lebih berat ke Dndthecat karena itu diposting di acc ini. Hehehe... Tapi kita tetep punya porsi yang imbang, jadi kalo mau nagih jangan cuma ke satu author ya! Tagih dua-duanya biar adil! Huh kadang-kadang suka gak adil nih -..- (pasti ketahuan nih a/n punya sape)

Teyus, buat yang suka fluff dan uke imut menye-menye macam di Concubine dan Cursed Crown, jangan harap kalian nemu disini ya! Huahahaha~ XD

Tinggalkan respon kalian untuk chapter pertama super panjang ini yak! Kalo kepanjangan bilang aja biar chap depan makin dihemat =3

English version cek di link asianfanfics dndthecat yaa...!

Profil karakter cek di blognya Miinalee. Warning: SPOILER!


End file.
